Thankful
by sakiena
Summary: Kori is thankful for the archer.


Kori was thankful.

She was thankful for the idiot.

Her prophecy for him was not fulfilled.

He was so much more.

The archer, he was still an idiot.

But he was also wonderful.

Jason had yet again led the red-heads to his closest safe house, after Crux's attack on Starfire.

A man who relied on vengeance.

A human whose life was based only on retaliation.

Of course, she knew that it was hard to let go of the scars and the spilled blood. She was in that place too many times before. But she also understood that she had to let go in order to move on.

The one thing she was truly sorry for in Crux was that he never learned to let go.

And when he drained her power, these jolts of pain ran through her body and then she was merely nothing on the freezing ground and she felt so small and useless and it was something she dreaded so much.

It... it hurt.

But she knew she would get back up.

Although it wouldn't be in time.

Then, she had heard cries from the monster and... was that Roy?

A weak smile had spread on her alien lips, for a small spark of hope evolved in her. She wouldn't be alone.

He came, and he held her.

He fought for her.

And for that, she was thankful.

After wolfing down a candy bar, the former boy wonder snatched a pack of cigarettes and matches and headed out the door and into the cool night air. He felt the need to be alone.

The princess understood. Even though she would come off as cold and neglectful to everything on Earth, she really did pay attention to details. It was some guard she held up; she believed it was something the person she used to be whom she could not remember learned. It made no sense to her, but it was there.

She noticed how Jason was closed and hated to deal with anything emotionally. In battle, he never let himself give up. He always struggled to get back up, no matter how much it tormented his poor and damaged body. But it was the anger inside of him was what she noticed the most. He could not forgive his past. Not fully, atleast. She watches him when he fights; all that hurt, all that hatred, he was taking it out.

And she cared. She cared a little too much.

But she did not want to push.

When he is ready to speak, he will.

She knows he would.

After she watches him exit the hideout, she turns to face the arrow family reject, whose body was relaxed on top of the mattress he lay on.

He had his arms crossed behind his head, clover eyes staring up at the ceiling.

She was thankful.

So, she walked over to him, bent down to level her face with his head, and pecked his cheek.

Roy blinked and slighty shook his head to push the sleep away and looked over to the golden girl with a smile. "What was that for?" he inquired.

The confident alien put crossed her arms behind her back, looked down at her feet, and stretched her lips into a smile.

This only made him laugh.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around legs, grinning because of her cuteness.

He hadn't seen her like this in a very long time, so he savored the moment and took in every detail of her face; the small dimples that pierced her cheeks, the way her eyelashes kept fluttering, the way her lilac lips curled.

"What was that for, princess?" he asked again.

She finally made eye contact with him, but only for a split second. She enveloped her shielded arms around his neck, and pushed them back so he was laying on the bed with her on top.

His smile only grew bigger.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to support them as he sat himself and Kori up.

She rested on his lap, her legs on either side of him.

Of course, he returned the embrace, his limbs enclosed around her body.

When she finally broke off their hug, she said, "I am thankful."

He squinted his eyes in confusion. "Thankful for what, Kor?"

"For you. Roy, you are a glorious man. You fought for me."

He leaned in and laid his forehead on hers.

"It's really no problem, Kori. You and Jaybird... you guys are my family," he responded.

"Roy, you have lit up some of the darkness in me. I have never met anybody that deserves so much more good in their lives than they get. Your loyalty... your _care,_ it is something I am not used to. It is something that I love."

Before she knew it, her face was smushed in her hands and her mouth made contact with his.

"I love you, too," he told her as his arms snaked around her shoulders.

Her tan arms found its way around his chest, and she let herself relax into him.

"Roy Harper... you mean much more to me than you know."

He only placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

And for that, she was thankful.


End file.
